Main Page/Restaurants
There are a lot of restaurants both inside and outside the campus. Some of them are: Billoo's Punjabi dhaba, opposite R.K Hall. Claims to serve genuine punjabi food, die hard fans of the cuisine might contradict. The quality of the food is decent enough. The ambience is student friendly, but being semi open in a hot-humid climate drives away customers during summers. The quantity of portions served is less. The recent hike in prices are can not be justified and will definitely dissuade customers. Sahara Its basicaly gone. Not open half of the time. Decent prices (if the restaurant is open). Cheap (Rs 50) Veg Meal for Lunch. Dreamland Closest competitor to Sahara. Food is often good enough. Staff is mostly rude. Heritage Restaurant Convenient. Right next to CCD and Veggies. Good food at reasonable prices. They have a website. ☀http://foodheritage.co/ Veggies Everything is good, food is better than mess, but be aware!!!!! don't sit under trees , u won't even know that an extra flavour is added in your malai kofta. Super Duper (SUP DUP) Basically South Indian. Awesome SA dishes(and super puri-sabji), very clean(for a pure vegetarian too), but quite pricy, most of the times super late service.(In between Azad,BR Ambedkar to Tech-market). Its irregularity dissuades customers. Little Sisters(LS) Park restaurant The best food available in Kgp. Dishes like Chicken Tikka Masala, Tandoori, Reshmi Kebabs, Pine apple raita, tarka dal etc. are yummy. But the ambience will be generally ruined by people ordering Sizzlers. So, avoid family section. Tamrolipto Park(TP) A cool lake side restaurant with boating facilities. 5-6 kilometers outside the campus. Great India Hotel (GIH) It's a good hotel to stay they have 24hr power backup & rooms are really comfortable. It has a separate family restaurant & food is quite delicious. Garden Inn (GI) Good Food, Near Chowringee. Mehek-e-Punjab Good food. Not over priced. "kutiyas"(huts) for seating purpose. Aponjon The food is well enough but it delays in serving. Remains almost empty. RadhaGovinda's Restaurant and Swagat Hotel It serves Pure Vegetarian Food. Home Delivery Services are also available within Kharagpur: http://www.radhagovindas.in/ Hong Kong Cheap and tasty food. Best momo in kgp. Near Salua. Serves drinks and momo and chinese dishes. Don't go in summers...they don't have generator. Ambience is not very good. Best for momo and drinks lovers. perfect for family. lots of non veg foods. just wait it will be prepared. Shibani Located on the Mumbai Highway along the Garden Inn restaurant. Serves good food but takes a lot of time. They also serve drinks and Sea food. They have power back up facility. Worth the money spent. Sher-e-Punjab The best of all restaurants, located in Kolaghat 7.0 kms from the campus on the Mumbai Calcutta Highway. They serve amazing food specially the Non-Veg dishes. The vegetarian food served is also worth the money spent. They also have a small Restro-Bar which provides a good ambience with A/C. All drinks are served but a bit costly than local Campus restaurants. Overall the food and drinks are enjoyable and you would never regret visiting the place for "good food". Punjabi Dhaba Serves amazing North Indian food with reasonable prices. Its a proper Dhaba with sitting on the Road side but the food quality is awesome. Situated near to the Gol Bazaar on way to the Highway. Anyone coming to Kharagpur must eat at this place at least once. Worth the Money ! Contact number- 09434242576 Kaushik Restaurant Serves drink, have a dance bar. good ambiance and also nice food. Its near 1 KM from chaurangi to Kolkata road on right side. Flavour: O.T. Road, Kharagpur Quite clean. Food is decent. AFC : At Inda, Kharagpur Bliss : Ay Inda, Shergill Dhaba Awesome Punjabi food served and best Paneer curries in Kharagpur along with Kheer and Lassi, are the Specialities of Shergill. Situated on Kolkata - Mumbai National Highway around 13 km from campus. Contact number- 9434380931,9434320191.